harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Lake
The Black LakeHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) (alternatively known as the Great LakeHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) - see this image) is a large body of water located to the south of the castle. It is about half a mile in diameter and the Hogwarts plumbing network drains into it. History Every school year at Hogwarts, first years sail across the lake to the castle led by Rubeus Hagrid in boats as per Hogwarts tradition. When they get to the school, they are then Sorted into their houses. In Harry's fourth year it is said that Dennis Creevey fell into the lake and that the giant squid carried him back to the surface. At the end of every school year, graduating seventh years leave the school by sailing back across the lake.2007 PotterCast Interview Triwizard Tournament of the Triwizard Tournament]] Students from Durmstrang Institute arrived at Hogwarts on their enchanted boat via Black Lake. As part of the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament, the four champions Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory, and Viktor Krum had to swim in the lake for one hour to rescue something that was taken from them. Harry used Gillyweed to be able to breath underwater, while Cedric and Fleur used the Bubble-Head Charm, and Krum partially Transfigured himself into a Shark. Dumbledore's Funeral In 1997, Albus Dumbledore was laid to rest in a white tomb on the shores of the lake following his death in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Inhabitants It is home to a Giant Squid, Grindylows, and a colony of Merpeople. The lake was also used as the site of the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. The Slytherin common room is beneath the lake, accessed through an entrance in the school dungeons. The Chamber of Secrets is also thought to be beneath the lake. At some point, Neville Longbottom's pet toad, Trevor, escaped into the lake, joining other toads that lived there.Pottermore information on toads (transcript available here) Temperature The lake is very often cold, but Viktor Krum is known to have swam in it, wearing nothing but swimming trunks, apparently not affected by the low temperature (although this is probably due to the fact that his school, Durmstrang, is located in a place that is even colder). Lily Evans and her friends were also said to dangle their legs over the water, which could mean that there were no rules whilst they were in school against swimming in the lake. Behind the scenes *In the Harry Potter films, the Black Lake is portrayed by Loch Shiel.Black Lake in Wikipedia *In the films, the lake is known as "The Black Lake." *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, the lake has quays. *In the films Dumbledore's body is placed on a small island in the middle of the Black Lake. After this, in 1998, Voldemort accesses his grave and takes the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's grave. It is possible that the island was first seen in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references fr:Lac de Poudlard it:Lago Nero Category:Hogwarts locations Category:Hogwarts grounds Category:Lakes